Best Friends or Romance
by AmazonPro
Summary: I'm not the most social person. more likely socialy awkward. I've never had a friend in my life but I was fine with it. all I needed was my writing. a misfortune happend and I ended up staying with an American family. they seem nice enough and there son Alfred... could he be my first friend?


I had always lived in some sort of a City. Mum and dad were both business workers so it was more convenient. I've gotten used to the awful smell of car gasses an pollution the city has to offer. That wasn't a good thing.

I wondered what living in the country side would be like. Would the air be more tolerable? Were there be much cars or any at all...

Ever since I was about ten years of age (I am currently 15) I'v wanted to live somewhere else. Somewhere more peaceful and quiet. It may sound idiotic but even on my birthday when I blow out the numerous candles, I wish to live away from the city. Somewhere I could actual be happy.

Mum always said that the way we were living was what is best for me and my education. Ever since I was young I have been quite intelligent according to my parents and teachers. I was an A average student in every course I took. Mathematics was easy but boring. Science came to me without even trying but I found no interest in it. I really liked writing though.

Writing stories and poems was practically my escape from reality, where I could be in my own place and do whatever I wished. The plot was of my deciding, not mum and dads. It made me feel free. Writing is where all my creativity and most of my soul has gone to. My parents actually want to get one of my stories published. I don't know about that.

Anyways, school was practically all I did. It was quite sad actually. I never brought home a friend in my life which I knew my parents were worried about but never consulted me on it. I really had no friends. I was quite lonely. But I accepted it because I really wasn't the social type. I kept to myself about a hundred percent of the time.

After a long day of school I walked into my average size room and sat down at the desk which had papers stacked on either side. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil, I began to write about everything and anything that had come to me, just to ease myself. I should have at least an half hour of quiet until my parents came home. I felt that a poem was what I was in the mood for today.

The poem was quite deep. It was about the meaning of ones life. A path to which one should go to reach their destination. I decided it was one of my best pieces to I stuck it in a binder with the rest of my wonderful creations. I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud of them. They seemed to bring whoever read them to tears. I guess they were too deep or maybe sad. Probably both.

I checked the clock and it read 18: 00. Mum and dad should of been home already. But who knows.., they could be stuck in another one of those bloody traffic jams that i despise so much. they meant you are probably going to have to sit in that metal death trap for hours waiting for the traffic to clear. I hate cars. They feel to closed... It makes me feel as if I was slowly being suffocated. I'd much rather walk. It more eco friendly anyways.

Instead of the expected door opening I heard the distinct sound of the phone ringing. Who could it be? Nobody really called my house which was fine with me. I picked up the phone and held it to my right ear.

"Hello?" I said calmly. A phone to my home only meant trouble.

"Is this Kirkland Arthur?" A women with honey sweet voice spoke calmly as well.

"Yes this is. What can I do for you mam?" I hated talking over the phone. It was always awkward. I could never say the right thing and I'm always afraid I sounded strange. Phones tend to make me sound much more girly then I am.

"Alright. This is Mrs. Rose from the local hospital. You must come down to the hospital, it seems your parents have gotten into an accident," again with the calm tone. She had just told me my parents have gotten into an accident and most likely injured and she's completely mono tone. Heartless people irritate me.

"... What happened?" That was a stupid question. It was quite obvious what happened. Seeing as mum and dad were usually in the car around the time, the accident most likely had to do with cars clashing.

"A car accident. I cannot say much now, come by the hospital whenever you can," that was the final sentence I heard before she hung up. I placed the phone down after hanging up as well. Bloody hell. My parents are injured and I need to see them right away and I cannot drive. The hospital was pretty far away, forty minute walk. I better well start then.

I grabbed my jacket from a hook and put it on. It was mid april and chilly, didn't want to be catching a cold on my way to a bloody hospital. I walked out the front door and locked it, cant have any burglars can we? As soon at the sheet of cold air hit my face I knew the walk would feel like hell.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and nuzzled my face down into my coat for warmth. At least it wasn't raining. That would have been much worse.

I walked for about forty minutes. Once the hospital was in sight I about ran to it and into the warmth of the building. Thank God for heaters. I walked to the front desk. The lady looked like she wasn't paying attention but I spoke anyway.

"I'm Arthur, the son of Mr. And Mrs. Kirkland. I have come to see them. What room?" The lady looked up and just by her face I could tell she was this 'Rose' character I had talked to on the phone.

"Oh yes. Room 215 on the second level," I nodded then walked to the elevator. Another contraption I hated. I jammed my thumb on the 'up' up button then walked in as the door opened,pressing the button to the second level. That was the longest ten second of my life.

I walked out of the living death trap then to my parents room. I tried to ignore the stench of the hospital which always bothered me. It smelled of medicine and sickness. How pleasant.

"Mum, dad...," I said as I walked into the room, in front of there beds. The nurse turned to me and made it out that I was their son.

"Arthur is it? Yes your dad had said something about you before he...," ny breath hitched. Please don't say it...

"B-Before?"

"Before he deceased...," she plastered a sad look on her face. Why would she be sad? I looked to the un moving body in the bed next to my shallow breathing mum. He looked pale and I noticed a dent on the side of his head. Bloody hell... There goes one parent.

"What about mum... Will she be alright?" I asked wearily. I never even got to say goodbye to dad. I wish I could have.

"A-Arthur... Sweety... Dad loved you... And I love you very much...," mum started to speak instead of the nurse.

"Mum stop please... Y-you're going to be fine! Please you're going to be okay," mum then shook her pale head.

"D-Dear don't feed yourself lies, it will only hurt more when I meet with your father," I looked away, tears starting to be evident in my eyes. No please God no. Why? I don't want her to go.

"Mrs. Kirkland... We can't have you hooked up to the machine anymore. Do you understand what will happen once I unhook you?" I stood there in silence. Even I knew what would happen.

"Yes, I will be meeting with my husband again...," mum spoke quietly. How could she be so calm when her death was just around the corner. The nurse nodded then walked over to the machine, about to unhook her.

"W-Wait! Before you do that I-I need to say something...," I turned back to mum.

"Mum I love you so much. I will miss you okay? And dad. I wish I could have spent more time with the both of you. I wish you can stay. Please would you watch over me? This gives me another reason to hate cars. I love you, Goodbye. See you in heaven when I get there...," I didn't notice the tears slipping out of my eyes until I finished my speech.

"I-I love you too, my son. I've made arrangements for you... You wont be living at home anymore... Since you will have no caretakers I have asked my friend if she can take you in, and she will. When you go home S-She should be there. I will always look over you...," All i could do was nod and let more tears slip from my eyes.

"Pleasant dreams mum...," I mumbled as the nurse unhooked her from the machine. She became still, not breathing. She was gone. Officially gone. M-Mum...

"I'm sorry for your lose, Mr. kirkland," the nurse sounded sincere but I could tell she didn't give any about this. Ignoring her, I walked over to mum and placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered a final goodbye then doing the same with dad. I turned on my heels and walked out of the room then out of the hospital. Alone. Now I had no family I was officially alone.

After walking forty minutes to home(crying alone the way) I stepped inside my house and smelled a light scent of rose.

"H-Hello?" I croaked. The smell was probably coming from the women mum said would be here.

"Arthur? Oh Arthur your here!" I heard a preppy Female voice, sounding of an american accent. Oh great. Was the family I had to stay with Americans? If I said I like Americans, I would be lying. Although I never met one they seemed too loud. I liked calm and collected people. Americans didn't go that way apparently.

"Yes Ma'am," a good first impression wouldn't hurt though would it? I have to befriend my new family so living with them would be more tolerable. I held out a hand but to my surprise she took it them pulled me forward, into a gentle embrace. I stood in shock. Hadn't we just met and this women, who was now my new 'mum' was hugging me. She then pulled away and smiled brilliantly.

She was quite beautiful. Golden locks down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes that seemed to shine with happiness. She seemed more happy then I have ever been in my life.

"It's great to have finally meet you! I'm sure your going to love your new home! Oh Alfred has been excited about you coming to stay with us! He is your age you know. You two will be great friends in no time!" Wait Alfred? Mum never mentioned they had a son. Bloody hell. He was probably going to be one of those stupid goofy an bubbly characters that annoy the living hell out of me. Just great.

"Oh dear! We better get a move on if we want to make it home before midnight!"

"Is it that far away Ma'am?" I asked calmly.

"Please call me Anya! And yes it will take that long. We do live on the country side!" My eyes widened. Country side? So I wont be living in the city anymore? Finally some good news.

"The country? That's great. Thank you for letting me into your home... Anya. I am very grateful," She smiled then started to walk towards the front door.

"Let's go then!" She said.

"What about my luggage?" I asked. I didn't want to leave my things behind.

"Don't worry! I packed everything from your room and it's already in the car! Even All your papers!" I then walked to the front down, actually smiling for once. She was so nice it was hard not to warm up to her.

We both got into the car and I actually didn't mind being in it. Anya got my mind off the fact we were in one by talking about anything and everything. It took about two hours to finally pull into a driveway. We both got out of the car.

"Hey i' get your things and bring them to you so why don't you introduce yourself to Alfred?" I gulped. I didn't notice how nervous I was about meeting him. I was going to live with him until I can take care of myself so I have to be able to get along with him. But what if he thinks i'm just another boring Brit and make fun of my accent or my unusually large eyebrows. What if he didn't like me.

I found myself walking in side the house and into the kitchen. The first thing I saw there was a guy looking a bit taller then I, scavenging the fridge for food. I stood by the sink until he turned around and looked like he just had an heart attack.I chuckled then held out a hand.

"Hello, Alfred... I'm Arthur Kirkland...," I said a bit too awkwardly. Damn my social skills. As his mum did, Alfred grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace but this one was more... Suffocating. As soon as Alfred let go I took a deep breathe i wards and saw he was smiling brightly. He really resembled his mum, Blond hair and Blue eyes. They were beautiful but sadly covered by glass lenses. I noticed that there was one awkward piece of hair standing out from the rest of his hair on his head in a cowlick formation.

"Welcome to your new home, bro!" Alfred smiled even brighter which I couldn't believe could happen. I smiled a bit as well. He was to welcoming and didn't even make a comment of how horrid my eyebrows were. It made me feel... more comfortable. I could tell I would easily befriend this carefree American.

Alfred showed me around the house next. Once we got to my bedroom he stopped and turned to me.

"Hope you like this dude cuz I filled it with British things and stuff that hopefully you would like. I heard you like writing so you have a lot of papers and writing books in there...," he then opened the door and without a doubt I was amazed. It was a beautiful layout. A rather big desk on the left side of the room, a double bed on the right. Posters of places in England were hung on the walls and even one wall was painted as a British flag. I absolutely adored the room.

"Wow... Alfred what a wonderful room thank you so much I love it," this make Alfred relax a bit. He was glad I liked it seeing as to how much time it took him to set it up.

"Good to hear! Now that we're done with the tour... Let's go play soccer outside!"

"You mean football," I corrected him.

"No! Soccer is called soccer. Football is a whole different sport!" While walking outside Alfred and I had a play argument on what the sport was called. It had only been, what an half hour? And I was already feeling like a friend to him. That was a good feeling. Hopefully Alfred and I could become good friends. Maybe he would be my first Actual friend...


End file.
